roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Narvaez, Jr./Trivia
General Trivia *Ray was considered to be the best gamer in Rooster Teeth and the best Achievement Hunter due to his considerable and unbeatable skills in many video game genres. Ray has won The Tower of Pimps the most times, survived more rounds in Black Ops: Zombies, has the longest Versus winning streak (since surpassed by Jeremy), and has the highest gamerscore out of all the Achievement Hunters. *Ray's paternal uncle is Richie Narvaez, an award-winning author. It was confirmed in the following tweet . *As of Minecraft 151, Ray is no longer a part of Achievement Hunter, and his last week began with Cake Walk. Ray was able to enter the famous tunnel, but his footage from inside is not seen. The next three Minecraft Let's Plays to follow had the remaining Achievement Hunters tear down his old house and erect a new, nicer one in its place; after winning Minecraft 177 Jeremy owns that new house. *Ray seems to be a fan of old anime, seeing as how he has an Exodia figure from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon on his work desk, which would have been shows that were airing on television when he was a child. **Tuxedo Mask is Ray's favorite anime character of all time. *Ray was one of the few RT employees who does not drink alcohol; despite this, one of his previous jobs before Rooster Teeth was a busboy in a bar. *Ray previously worked at a GameStop branch in New York. He realized he hated his job and his manager kept cutting his hours so he was earning little to no pay. Due to this, he came to the decision to make a large selection of videos and try and be hired at Achievement Hunter (which was an overall success). At RTX 2013 Geoff revealed that had Ray asked Geoff to be brought on full-time earlier, Geoff would have done so. *A habit that Ray picked up from working at GameStop was to organize games alphabetically. *Ray was considered to be the Wikipedia of video games, since he knew more about video games than anyone else in Achievement Hunter. *Rays favorite American Football team is the Pittsburgh Steelers. *Ray's favorite baseball team is the New York Mets. *Ray liked to reference weed, whenever it's 4:20 or they encountered a blaze in Minecraft. He was know to frequently shout "Just Blaze!", which he sometimes shortened to a sound that they decided to "ju bl". *Ray disliked long Let's Play's, such as the Fuel, Monopoly, and Minecraft Monopoly, commenting about sleeping and how he is somehow still awake. *Ray's favorite flower is the rose, which was shown frequently in the Minecraft Let's Plays. This might have something to do with his being a fan of the Sailor Moon anime, as his favorite character from that show is Tuxedo Mask, who has an affinity for roses. *Ray enjoys Mario games, citing Waluigi as his favorite character. In all of the Mario-related Let's Plays (2 in Mario Kart 8 and 2 two-parters in Mario Party 8) Ray used Waluigi. This has continued through to his Mario streams. *Ray is not a brony. He said he was not a brony on one of his streams, despite having had a figurine of Applejack, a character from My Little Pony, on his desk in early Minecraft episodes. His alternate gamertag references another character, Fluttershy, though this is ostensibly to annoy Mike Kroon, from the Internet Box Podcast. *He often referenced his apartment in New York, which he liked to joke is completely empty. However he recently stated that his father now lives there. *He hates playing a video game and not getting the achievements, so for that reason he created another Xbox live account which is called Fluttershysucks, which he uses when Achievement Hunter does a Let's Play in a game he doesn't want achievements in, so therefore he can keep his almost flawless game completion score. The creation of the second account came before GO! 3, because Geoff disadvantaged him by forcing him to win using BrownMan (Gavin, who had his notifications turned off , beat him to it) *He has a Puerto Rican flag at his house so that he can be reminded of his heritage. *Ray's favorite Mountain Dew flavor is Code Red. * As stated on one of his streams, Tetris is his favorite game of all time. Furthermore, he has also stated that he hates Minecraft. * In games involving weapons Ray seems to greatly excel with melee-related weapons. He defeated Gavin in Versus episode 7 (Call of Duty: Black Ops II, using only ballistic knives and combat axes), finished second in a 'Forced and Pickups' weapon lock in GTA V Rockstar Verified Part 2 (Prison Thugz Fight deathmatch, with only melee weapons available) to Jack (Gavin went unkilled but finished behind Ray, in part due to spending almost the entire deathmatch driving the bus), defeated Geoff in Versus episode 93 (GTA V, in a deathmatch on top of the car wash created by Geoff with the 'Forced and Pickups' weapon lock), and won the third game of Call of Duty Ghosts: Onslaught DLC Free-For-All with a class using only a combat knife and two throwing knives (the latter due to having 'Extra Lethal' as one of the class's perks) by catching a three-kill streak to beat Ryan 30-29 despite trailing 29-27 a few seconds earlier. * In the lets play of Call Of Duty: Ghost Ray named the knife he uses in Call Of Duty "Sally" and named his dog (a German shepard) "boxston". Ryan killed Boxston after killing cameraman Gavin. * Ray recently found out about a subreddit dedicated to him, which you can find here. * He and his girlfriend tweeted about going to the Mall of America on July 31, 2015 and ended up getting booted from the mall because so many fans showed up to meet them. * Ray, after becoming a full-time Twitch livestreamer, did a Twitch Highlight in Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist which aired after a video Michael did in the same game on his personal channel. Both videos feature the respective Hunter facing Seeker, who wins both duels by drawing the complete Exodia set; Ray states after his occurrence that he "just got Michael'd". They occurred differently, though; Michael was defeated on his Duel's very first turn after two 'Pot of Greed' deployments, while Ray forced his Duel to turn four (Seeker's second) before 'Graceful Charity' gave Seeker the final card needed to complete the set. * Ray is a pro-wrestling fan. Often making references to the WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). His WWE '13 custom character was dubbed to be his daddy (even shouting "FLYING DAD BOMB!" when doing a high-risk move) while his custom character from WWE 2K14 is described as a champion at diddling, wearing two watches "because it's always time to diddle". The latter character appeared as the guise of a couple of fans at RTX 2014, one even asking a question to the Hunters with another fan, dressed as Geoff's 2K14 vacation version of the Corpirate, nearby. * Ray's nemeses in video games are dogs (as shown in Far Cry 3) and lag (he has the most issues of the Hunters with it, to the point where lag spikes are occasionally referred to as a return of "Ray's old friend Lag".) Let's Play Minecraft *Ray is currently tied with Ryan for 2nd most Tower of Pimps wins, having held the Tower of Pimps for 9 times as of July 26, 2013. Despite dominating Tower wins at the start of the series, Ray has been on a major dry streak for 2013, only winning the Tower three times (one of which was thanks to Gavin in Episode 37). In Minecraft episode 90 Ray's losing streak (then approaching the 7 month mark) appeared to have been finally broken, but The Mad King Ryan pulled the victory out of Ray's hands by revealing that he would need to pass one final task, to slay Edgar (currently Kerry) in his lair underneath Ryan's House, a task in which he lost to Gavin. He has since won the tower twice more, winning Ice Cube (breaking a long streak of losses dating all the way back to the first King Ryan competition) and also winning Dropping List. *Ray's catch phrase is "YOLO." He hates the term "YOLO" and only says it to mock the people who do say it. *Ray seems to like roses, saying they will help him win. His Minecraft skin is Tuxedo Steve; the skin resembles Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon, whose signature item is the rose. *Ray seems to lag the most in Let's Play Minecraft. He will often voice his frustration at the lack of System Link mode in Minecraft because of this. He notably lost a kill in Chivalry because of lag (facing Jack, who would later accidentally teamkill Ray twice, the second occurring during a triple kill Jack connected with on an opening 8 killstreak). *While at AH, Ray hated the group's tendency to extend minecraft Let's Plays whenever they ended early, which often happened because Ray won. This was notably hinted at in Ice Cube X at around 13:30. *Ray's house in Achievement City is the worst, having dirt walls and only one torch on the inside (The house would later include a bed,a couple of chests, one full of roses, a cauldron which he claims to drink from, paintings, and a head he named Pat the Head immediately after Michael noticed it in episode 83) In Episode 21, he found the worst house in Achievementberg, having dirt floors and grass inside. In Dark Achievement City, his house is even worse, being made of Soul Sand. *Ray's house has had 4 improvements, two of which failed. The first is in Episode 3 where he used extra wool to make a better floor. The second is in Episode 24 where he stole paintings from Gavin's house. The third is in Episode 28 where Gavin built a fence around Ray's door. Geoff, Gavin and Ryan made a cake dispensing system inside of Ray's house as the 4th and final improvement. *Ray seems to be good with a bow and arrow, as shown in Episode 24 when the others commented on his good sniping skills. *Ray is the official Let's Play starter, as the Achievement Hunters won't start working towards their objective until Ray shouts, "LLLLLLLLLLLET'S PLAY!" although according to Episode 76 his is now "Retired" for starting the Let's Play since Gavin has an audio clip of Ray shouting it. (As frequently evidenced in the intro for other Let's Plays; this also led to the tradition of ending an episode with "Let's Stop.") *In Episode 27, Ray named his pig "Richard Phist" ("Dick Fist"). *Ray often pretends to dislike cake, going "cakeless" in challenges that feature a cake. This eventually led to the creation of a "Going Cakeless" T-shirt in the Rooster Teeth Store. *In Episode 1, Ray didn't have a microphone since he had just joined Achievement Hunter, which made it hard for the viewers to hear him. It was also Ray who first noticed that Gavin had poured a bucket of lava on the roof of the house, claiming that Ray taking cobblestone from his walls made him decide that the others deserved having their house engulfed by lava. *In Episode 35, Ray was knocked off the starting platform by Ryan and died, but because he did not set his spawn, he respawned in the middle of nowhere and could not get back to the starting area, forcing the lads to reset the game. *In Episode 37, Ray brutally attacked Gavin after he killed him before he was able to erect the Tower of Pimps, an attack which involved nicking Gavin's batteries, causing Michael to call Gavin for 'Delay of Game'. This came in retaliation for Gavin's earlier actions of screwing Ray out of the victory well over 20 minutes earlier. Ironically, Gavin would end up winning the competition for Ray by erecting the Tower of Pimps on Ray's place. *In Episode 43, Ray and Michael killed each other at the same time, then spawned "Ghost-Ray", an invincible ghost figure of Ray. In Episode 46, "Ghost-Ray" spawned again, with "Ghost-Ryan" spawning as well at the end but unnoticed. "Ghost-Ray" wasn't moving in this episode. *Recently, Ray has had a habit of using a sponge as the replacement for his dirt block for The Tower of Pimps. The sponge is often destroyed by Gavin every time he sees it. Gavin claimed that this contradicted the merchandise, despite the fact there is no Tower of Pimps sitting on a dirt block for merchandise. *Ray has had 2 pets in his house, the first being Conrad the Chicken (who lived in Ray's cauldron and according to Ryan couldn't despawn because of size constraint) and most recently Percival the Ocelot, who mysteriously showed up in Ray's house and was discovered by Ray the same time he noticed Conrad missing. This has lead people to believe that Percival ate Conrad. *In the Minecraft Let's Play: Geoff's House Part 3, Ray changed his skin to Captain America and then mocked everyone who died when he didn't stating that "You should have been a superhero". He also changed his skin in the second King Ryan series to a wizard. During the ending of Geoff's House Part 3, Ray was the only person not to jump off the roof onto the Plan G-hiding wool Achievement Hunter logo; his screen, of him in self-looking third person view reversing from the edge in question while saying "idiots" ended the video. *In the Minecraft Let's Play: Ice Cube X, Ray won the Tower of Pimps in 12 minutes. This result was quickly reversed however due to Geoff deciding that the Let's Play was too short. He went on to lose Ice Cube X to Ryan. *Ray makes a brief cameo appearance in Episode 362, where he enters the office and expresses shock that the crew is replaying Wipeout again. Let's Play Far Cry 3 *Ray seems to fear dogs. Coincidentally, in the game, he was attacked by dogs more often than any other person playing. He later claims that they have learned to respect him during the Call of Duty: Ghosts Sensitivity Training Let's Play. **Dogs are considered, at least by Jack, to be Ray's natural predator. *Connection issues knocked Ray out of Part 2 before they could finish that segment of the game, forcing him to make a new offscreen attempt where he got it. Versus *Ray has won the most Versus matches thus far, losing only to Jack, Geoff, and most recently Michael. *He has lost as a challenger twice, when he challenged Geoff to Peggle in Episode 40 and when he challenged Michael to College Lacrosse 2012 in Episode 56. **His loss to Geoff was in a game Geoff was good at, while the one to Michael was part of his streak of losing five straight to Michael. *He is the first Hunter to win the title by default, when Gavin was noticeably absent from the office in Episode 92. Rather ironically, it was Ray who was absent the previous week, when he was originally supposed to face Gavin. He then successfully defended the newly-won title against Lindsay, keeping the number of title changes per episode to have one at one. * Ray is so far the only Hunter to BEAT every other competitor at least twice. He's even undefeated against both Gavin (4 and 0) and Ryan (6 and 0) His win/loss ratio is over .5 against everyone but Michael, against who Ray won the first two match-ups before losing the next five straight, and, for some reason, Jack. This is all before Versus 104, when Matt and Jeremy joined; Ray's last match was against Jeremy (who defeated him the week after Ray ended his losing streak against Michael), and he has never faced Matt. London 2012 *Ray's team in the episodes was Spain, but had changed his flag to Puerto Rico, in reference to his heritage. *His final medal tally was twelve, making his overall points 29 and awarding him first place. **He has the most gold medals from winning Men's 100m Breastroke, Women's 10m Platform, Men's Single Sculls, Women's 400m Dash, Men's Shot Put, Men's Triple Jump, and Table Tennis, all worth three points. **His silver medals are won from Men's 25m Rapid Fire Pistol, Women's Skeet Shooting, and Men's K1 Kayak Single, each worth two points. **He wins bronze in Men's Archery and Men's Weightlifting, both worth one point. *It's also worth noting that in Men's Shot Put, Ray broke the world record of 23.12 and set it at 23.42. *As a result of his many wins, the others accused him of cheating as he admitted to looking at the events ahead of time to see how long they are. *As stated in a Versus episode with Gavin, Ray has collected all the achievements which is why he managed to beat Gavin. Madden *Ray has shown a dislike for the New York Giants during his Madden Let's Plays, and has confirmed himself to be a Steelers fan. Ray also gets angry at Gavin for not knowing how to play football. Grand Theft Auto * Ray won a round of Cops 'n' Crooks Part 1 by killing the boss while on a motorcycle (as Moto-Cop). In Part 4 Ray would do so on a scooter on which he had pursued the boss a very long way (as the Scooter Patrol). Both times the boss he killed was Jack by vehicle detonation due to collision after Jack bailed. ** the first half of the Moto-Cop round Ray was the only survivor of Team Lads jumping off an unfinished bridge in two dump trucks in front of an arriving Team Gents, as Michael (the boss that round) was shot to death and the cop car sent Gavin into a parked car (which killed him). * Ray was the only Hunter to finish all five races (one in freemode) during the Races Let's Play. He won the first three (including the freemode one), the last of them by over a minute, before finishing second to Gavin in the APC race (Gavin still had his APC, Ray having commandeered a bike after flipping his on Jack after flipping Ryan's following his levelling an ambulance) and third on a scooter (Geoff, who was "Crackdown Racing", knocked him off his bike, Ray commandeered an Airtug only to be shot by Michael for an achievement, and respawned on the scooter). ** Problems for a bike-riding Ryan would end up giving Ray the third Cannonball Run race victory, as "Gavin did it, and then Jack did it, and then Michael did it". (The "it" Ryan's referring to is plowing him with cars while he was on his bike) * Ray was one of the first Hunters to reach Rank 100 in GTA Online, as he (a 117 when he left Achievement Hunter) and his Team Lads teammate Michael (a 180 with an extremely similar appearance) both got there by Rockstar Verified Part 1. All of Team Gents have since reached it as well, and Gavin somehow got the Rank 100 achievement via glitch as a 41 (Gavin has since made it to 100, whilst Jeremy has passed him despite less playing time, partly as Gavin exclusively plays it at the office and Jeremy tends to stream it on Twitch). ** Ray's color choice for vehicles, custom or not, is creek brown in fitting with his nickname, and his custom license plate is BrownMan backwards (the same as his PlayStation Network ID). * Outside of heists, the only mask Ray has used is a white one akin to that of his favorite Sailor Moon character Tuxedo Mask. He did use a cat one in EXTREME, but he (and most of the other participants, Ryan as Michael) were still in their Lindsay's Heist outfits (Ray would win the whole playlist aided by finishing all six races - the only one to do so - with three wins (consecutively, the first one with Ryan stating "Ray's in Saints Row at this point" because Ray was so far ahead and the third one by spinning Jack out in the final turn) and three third-places (having a Harry Potter moment to aid the third one); a last-race DNF cost Jack a chance at winning himself, the final score was 75-63 and a win was worth 15). ** Ray only survived three free roam heists (a faster reaction on Ryan in the third heist and one of four to survive Lindsay's). *** Geoff's: killed by cops who hit the bike he and Michael were riding *** Gavin's: killed when Gavin drove into a gas pump, blowing it up *** Ryan's: survived, killing Ryan with a shotgun on a faster reaction (Ryan was trying to repeat what he did to Geoff at the end of Geoff's Heist) *** Michael's: killed during the first phase assault *** Jack's: sacrificed himself to allow the others to escape *** his own: shot the target armored truck with an RPG from too close and was killed in the blast *** Grand Heist RTX: one of the others did a dummy stupid *** Grand Heist LP: sacrificed himself to allow Michael to board the Titan *** Prison Job: sole survivor (and the cause of the other boat-riding jailbreakers' deaths due to accidental wanted level transfer) *** Lindsay's: survived, one of four to do so (Gavin had issues and Ryan got glitch-killed, getting rid of the useless one (Gavin) and the backstabbing traitor (Ryan)) Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Trivia Pages Category:Achievement Hunter Trivia